


more than nightclub kisses

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno and Mark just wanted one night. One night of everything that this nightclub could offer. But their hearts wanted more than that and so, they find more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeno and Mark decided to celebrate their first day out of college by going to a famous nightclub in town that they never got a chance to go before. Everyone was talking about that nightclub. Neocity Club. The best songs? they played there. The best DJ's and best drinks? There. The best "one night kisses"? happened there. And the last part was the one that made Mark and Jeno even more excited for this night.

 

"wow! it's the first nightclub i come in and it's not jammed with cigarette smoke" it was the first thing Jeno said when he got into Neocity with Mark. The club was dark with stripes of lights that came off the floor and danced on the ceiling according to the beat of the music that was playing. There were lights coming out of where the DJ was and stripes of lights that stood on the balcony where drinks were served by bartenders wearing neon masks. The drinks were served in glasses that had a small neon light on the inside that made the drinks shine. It was too much neon lights for Jeno's liking but the club has that name for a reason, so he just tried to focus on having fun.

"i'll get a drink. do you want one?" Mark asked as his eyes scanned the place, "anything that doesn't have alcohol" Jeno said with a serious face but after seeing Mark's 'are you serious?' gaze, he laughed and said he could get anything. Mark went straight to the balcony and Jeno followed slowly after giving a good look on the club.

It wasn't a mess like every other club he knows. People were having fun, there was not stupid guys trying to force girls to dance with them, no drugs, no cigarettes, no fights, no discrimination. Just people enjoying and having fun. Group of friends laughing and dancing together, some couples drinking and other making out in some corner made specially for that, to not bring to much attention. It was to good to be true and Jeno liked it.

 

When Jeno got close to Mark, he noticed that his brother was staring at something- or better, someone. He was so focused that he barely blinked and didn't even noticed Jeno's presence, who placed his face next to Mark's. He spotted a boy on the other side of the balcony "if he sees you looking at him like that, he will call the securiry. it's creepy" Mark staywd silent, with no reaction, just starung at the boy and Jeno knewed what to do. He walked over to the other side and stood behind the boy that his brother was staring. 

When Mark saw Jeno behind the boy- pointing at him, making faces and mouths to and pretending to touch the boy to talk to him, Mark's eyes widened and he stood quickly from the seat, walking to the other side as if he was ready to kick his brother "what you think you're doing?" Mark grabbed Jeno by his shirt bringing him closer so he could hear, "i know how you get when someone catches your attentiom. and you can't spend all night just looking at him. so..." Jeno pointed at the boy telling Mark to go talk to him. Mark closed his eyes and bit his lip nervously because his brother was right. He wouldn't be able to enjoy the night until he talked to the boy.

Mark sighed and when he found the courage to turne and talk with the boy, his body collide with someone else's body. And yeah, it could have be anyone but of course, it hade to be that boy. Mark was face to face with him and Jeno almost chocked in his drink from laughing. "i'm sorry-" Mark tried to say but was cut off by the boy saying he couldn't understand anything because of the loud music, so Mark approached his ear and apologized. The boy smiled and Mark couldn't control the urge to smile back, "it's okay" the boy said awkwardly approaching Mark's ear.

"this is my brother Lee Jeno, and my name is Mark", the boy looked at Jeno and smiled then looked at Mark and smiled- again thay fucking cute smile "i'm Lee Donghyuck", Mark made sure to tattoo this name in his mind, together with the smile. "are you here alone?" he asked and Donghyuck shook his head while he approached Mark to answer, but was cut off by someone leaning on his shoulder almost making him fall, "i'm sorry Hyuckie! i know i'm late but- oh" the neon pink haired boy looked at Mark and Jeno in confusion, then back at Donghyuck giving him a look.

"Jaemin, these are Mark and Jeno" Donghyuck pointed at them and then pointed at Jaemin "this is my best friend, Na Jaemin". Jaemin smiled at them and his eyes laid for too long on Jeno to Mark and Donghyuck pretend they didn't saw "nice to meet you guys. y'all wanna drink something?"

 

The four boys went to the balcony to get more drinks and talk for a while. And Jeno couldn't take his eyes from Jaemin not even for a second, and it would be a lie to say that Jaemin wasn't impressed by the boy's good look when he scanned him after joining Donghyucj, but Jaemin didn't want to be obvious, so he hardly looked at Jeno.

Mark and Donghyuck kept laughing and smiling at each other and when one of Donghyuck's favorite songs started playing, he invited Mark to dance with him, "we're going to dance. you guys wanna join us?" Mark asked looking at Jeno and Jaemin, "go have fun. we'll go later" Jaemin said with a smile on his face, happy for his friend. Mark looked at Jeno who just closed his eyes and nodded with a little smile. And after the two of them left, Jeno turned to Jaemin but when he was about to talk, a guy' clearly drunk by the fact that he couldn't stand upright, came in front of him and started to approach Jaemin, who was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Jeno stood up and went behind Jaemin, putting one of his arms around his waist and handed him a drink with his other hand "any problem here, baby?" Jeno smiled looking at Jaemin and then with a cold gaze, he stared at the guy in front of them. Jaemin took the drink with one of his hands and took the other to Jeno's face caressing his jaw "i don't know..." he said looking at Jeno and then took his gaze to the guy, raising an eyebrow "do we have one?". The guy seemed to understand the message because after muttering something that they couldn't understand, he disappeared from their sight. "thank you. but..." Jaemin stood up to face Jeno "i didn't need your help", Jaemin took the last sip to finish his drink, licked his lips, smirked and went to the dance floor. And this was enough.

Enough to make Jeno get on his knees for him. Enough to make Jeno wanting to know more and wanting to take him out of this place to somewhere were he could listen his voice perfectly without any sound around them. It was enough to instigate Jeno.

 

He smiled slightly while staring at Jaemin before asking for another drink and walking to the other side of the dance floor, wondering what more the night has to offer to him.


	2. MOVE, BUT JUST FOR ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin

Jeno was sitting on one of the steps to climb to the DJ's dance floor. He was leaning back with one of his arms resting on another step, the other hand holding his third drink of the night and one of his legs stretched slightly. And his eyes were fixed on Jaemin, who was dancing a few inches ahead of him in the middle of the open lane. With each sip that Jaemin give on his drink as he danced, Jeno did the same and Jaemin knew that he was looking, so he took advantage of the music that was playing now to tease Jeno with his moves. And the moment he looked right into Jeno's eyes as they were both sipping their drinks, both felt they couldn't take this temptation any longer. Jeno stood up and walked toward Jaemin, who pretended not notice as he danced.

Jaemin felt a touch on his waist that sent shivers to his body from the pressure being made to glue the bodies together, and felt a warmth near his neck. When he turned his face a little, he saw that it was Jeno and then smirked, "do you wanna dance with me?" Jeno whispered in his ear and in response, Jaemin turned his body to get face to face with him, put one of his hands on his hip and their bodies started to move together. But wanting to tease him a little more, Jaemin then shoved Jeno lightly, moving away from the contact and closing his eyes as his body moved according to the beat. Jeno sighed and smiled as he saw Jaemin dancing. He know what the boy was doing and he hated the fact that it was working, because he can't take his eyes from Jaemin. It was like he had put a spell on Jeno.

 

They teased each other through the dance. Grabbing the other's waist and pulling away soon after, holding the nape of each other's neck, their lips almost touching, and pulling away with a smirk. And it was in one of those moments that Jeno was sure he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to taste Jaemin's lips.

He stopped dancing and stared at Jaemin with his lips parted, trying to catch some air and some courage to do what he was about to do. Jaemin stopped and tilted his head, "are you okay?" he mouted and Jeno simply grabbed his hand and dragged him to a narrow gap that was a few yards from where they were dancing. 

Jeno pulled Jaemin against his body, squeezing his waist and their lips almost touching "stop teasing me" he said, as one he brought one of his hands to Jaemin's face and used his thumb to bring Jaemin's bottom lip down. He got thirsty while his eyes were fixed on the other's lips and everything going in his mind at that moment was _'i want taste his lips. i want taste him'_.

 

They could feel the heavy and trembling breath of anxiety from each other slamming into their lips. And Jaemin being the tease he is, took the opportunity to lick slightly the tip of Jeno's thumb "then why you don't do something about it?" Jaemin said and then put his hands under Jeno's shirt grabbing his waist and to put him even more closer and he saw Jeno's eyes going dark.

Jeno leaned in to give small bites on Jaemin's jaw, reaching his ear and biting his earbone "don't test me", his voice was deep and running like gold on Jaemin's ear, sending goosebumps all over his spine. And this was Jaemin's limit. He brought one of his hands to Jeno's hair, pulling lightly to let his neck exposed and started to give wet kisses all over his skin. pressed his teeth as if it were a hard bite, but surprised Jeno by biting lightly and dragging his lips until his mouth closed and he gave a light kiss on his neck, making Jeno's body weak.

He went to Jeno's ear, letting out a low moan scape, and this drove Jeno crazy, so he pulled back to bring Jaemin for a kiss. A desperate kiss full with urgency. 

It was intense and out of control. Their tongues played in their mouths and Jaemin kept on biting Jeno's lips because he loved how vulnerable this let him. 

Jeno grabbed Jaemin by his thighs and lifted him up and making him place his legs around his waist, pulling him against the wall to kiss his lips like he was the air he needed to breath and the water he needed to drink. He bit lightly and hard his lower lip, then sucking his tongue, gaining low moans from Jaemin. Their bodies were exploding with such heat and soon they were desperate for friction, as Jeno jerked his hips and Jaemin moved his.

And when Jaemin shoved one of his hands inside Jeno's pant to grab cock, Jeno gasped and almost couldn't control the desire to just fuck him at that place and in that moment. The possibility of someone fouding them was making it even more excited to him, put Jeno was not like that.

 

So he pulled away from Jaemin, stopping the kiss and making him take his hand from his pant. Jaemin felt a little shy and embarrassed, pulling his forehead against Jeno's, as both tried to catch their breath "did i do something wrong?" Jaemin asked a little worried and eyes searching for any signal on Jeno. "no, god no. but... i don't think we should cross that line" Jeno sighed as he brought one of his hands to Jaemin's face, caressing his cheek, "why not? wait, you're-" and before Jaemin could finish what Jeno already knew, he cut him off with a brief wet kiss on the lips, "i'm not" Jeno chuckled and looked in his eyes "i just don't think that's right. i don't think... you're one night someone. i want to know you better and treat you the way you deserve, because i see you deserve it, Jaemin". Jeno's words caught Jaemin out off guard, letting him surprised. Jeno pulled him down and intertwined their fingers "i believe in love at first sight. do you?" he asked and Jaemin shook his head "no" he said almost inaudible but Jeno could read his lips, so he smiled "then... would you let me take you out tomorrow, just so i can at least make you believe in love at second sight?". 

It was the first time Jaemin had heard such a thing- kinda lame, but he can't lie. He loved it.

"are you serious?" Jaemin couldn't control the biggest smile wanting to take over,  "yes" Jeno leaned in, giving a peek on the corner of his lips "you got my attention in a way that i can not explain. everything about you seems like an invitation that make me want to know you even more and honestly, if it was for something else to happen between us... it wouldn't be here. you deserve more. much more and better than this" Jeno's words were filled with sincerely and Jaemin could feel it. And to be honest Jaemin was kinda finding all this a little suspicious, but maybe this was fault of his past experiences with stupid boys. 

When he accepted come with Donghyuck, he wasn't planning to meet someone he would see in the next day ot the day after. He wasn't planning on letting his best friend alone and get his eyes stuck in one person all night. He wasn't planning on feeling his body so weak next to someone and he sure wasn't planning on having his heart beating this fast for someone he just meet and kissed once. He wasn't planning on giving his number to this person, but well... What else he has to lose?

 

"so... h-how about we get to know each other better... tomorrow?" Jaemin hesitated a bit because he didn't know if he was going faster than Jeno meant, but when he saw the smile on the boy in front of him and watching his eyes turning into crescents, he knew he had done the right decision. Jeno took the phone from his pocket and handed it to Jaemin, saying to save his number and that he would send a message right after just to check if Jaemin had given the right number, which made Jaemin chuckle. 

And after some more wet kisses and silly hands, Jeno said he needed to find his brother so they could leave and this made Jaemin pout before nodding. Jeno smiled and damn, he was really falling faster and deeper for this boy- he wrapped his arms around Jaemin's waist to bring him closer "if you want to stay with someone else tonight, i will-" before Jeno could finish the sentence, Jaemin cut him off by sealing their lips and then pulling away, "if that someone else it's you, then i will. but if isn't, then i pass. but if you're suggesting this, it means that maybe you-" now was Jaemin's turn to be cut off by Jeno's lips, "after this night... your lips are the only ones i want from now on. you... are the only one. and i mean it".


	3. ALL EYES ON ME, BUT I WANT JUST YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark and donghyuck

Mark and Donghyuck were dancing on the DJ dance floor, getting a lot of attention with their moves. The people around were impressed, clapping and shouting. It looked like a dance competition and it was like their bodies were connected, because one move was enough to make one follow and guess the mives of the other.

They ended their dance with chest pounding against the back of the other. Their hands founding their ways to brush their skin before they smile shyly to the people clapping around them before start to focus on their own things again. 

They stayed like that for long seconds, face to face looking and smiling at each other as they tried to catch their breath. But Donghyuck's smile disappeared when he saw Mark's gaze dropping to lips. It was so evident what they wanted. Donghyuck pulled Mark by his shirt, bringing his body closer "if you don't do it, i will" he said as he stared into Mark's eyes, that were still on his lips. Mark leaned in as if he was about to kiss him but instead, he got straight to his ear "not here" and then he grabbed Donghyuck by his waist, guiding him from behind, walking to the curtains that were behind the DJ's dance floor, where just a few flashes of lights passed by short gaps lighting up that place.

 

Mark saw that some big song boxes were there and he didn't think twice before put Donghyuck agaisnt one of them, and leaning forward leaving his legs slightly behind and using his arms to block the two sides of Donghyuck, who while  looking at Mark's lips, grabbed his shirt and pulled his body harshly closer, wanting to kiss Mark's smirk away.

Donghyuck brought his hands to Mark's neck, bringing his face close to him and used the tip of his tongue to trace Mark's bottom lip, causing a instantaneous effect of ecstasy on Mark. He held Donghyuck by his thighs and placed him on top of the sound box where he has cornered him, "do it again" he said as one of his hands wandered inside Donghyuck's shirt, squeezing his waist and the other went to his thigh squeezing up and down. And he didn't had to say twice because Donghyuck did agan and again.

On the third time, Mark brought his tongue out to meet Donghyuck's, leading them to a deep kiss. Donghyuck moaned by the action and Mark wanted to hear it again. He wanted to make Donghyuck melt in his mouth, but he can't focus enough on this when Donghyuck is the one bringing Mark's body closer to his using his legs, and placing them on Mark's waist, trapping him. Mark can't focus when Donghyuck slowed the kiss and their tongues started to play inside their mouths. Mark couldn't focus when Donghyuck took advantage of it and bit lightly on his tongue and sucked it off in a right after. 

And for the first time, Mark found someone who tookthe control. Someone who doesn't need- or want him to lead the moment. Someone who makes his world stop with the sounds that came from his throat as he kiss him and touches him. Someone who wants to dom him but at the same time want to be dominated.

 

Donghyuck broke the kiss and started to let wet kissed on Mark's neck, leaving hickeys in spots where just him and Mark would see, and tracing his tongue to his ear, "you're so fucking hot and it drives me crazy" Donghyuck whispered in his ear and let scape a loud moan when Mark jerked his hip on him. This. This was real music to Mark's ear. So he did it again and again, after every word Donghyuck whispered in his ear.

Both were hard for each other and close to lose their self control. Mark's mouth was slightly open, eyes almost closed but focused on Donghyuck's lips as lost his mind watching Donghyuck move his hip into his. Everything was getting hot and to difficult to handle. He felt like thr blood in his veins were like fire, making him feel as if his body was into flames, but he was sweating cold.

When he lifted his head and his eyes met Donghyuck's, the desire for something more become insatiable. It was so intense what he was feeling, that Mark punched the box next to them in an attempt to catch his own attention, making him stop whatever he was about to start.

 

Donghyuck looked at him worried "hey, what's wrong? what happened?", Mark had his head down "i can't..." he said through his breath. "you can't what, Mark?" Donghyuck brought his hands to Mark's face, lifting his head up to make him look into his eyes, "i can't do this with you. not here... and not like that" Mark shook his head and his eyes were closed when he felt Donghyuck caressing his jaw. He opened his eyes and saw Donghyuck smiling softly "it's okay. we don't have to do this if you don't want to" Donghyuck said and then gave Mark a peck, "i want to. i really want. you're amazing... you're a real temptation. but... you're someone i want to have something more than just one night. i'm sorry if you came here looking for something like that and i ended up disappointing you, but since thr first time my eyes landed on you... i saw so much more than that" Mark was serious about his intentions. He was never this type of guy. Of couse when you're single, you like to take a time to just have fun and make out with people without having to compromise yourself, but Mark was never like that. Not that he never did that before, but he just never did that with someone that he didn't wanted to have something more than just one night. So yes, this means he hasn't done it many times like the most of single people does.

Even his friends made fun of him once, when they found out that Mark never had one night stand. But honestly, Mark doesn't care. Because he knows the effect of doing it. He knows himself more than anyone and well... This type of fun, wasn't for him. 

 

Donghyuck blinked twice, enchanted by Mark's words. The smile not leaving his face "Mark... you're unbelievable. you can't be real... can you?" Donghyuck said as he slowly brought Mark closer to him, eyes scanning every detail of his face.

They kissed again, before Donghyuck take Mark's phone from his pocket to save his number on his contacts. "i'll understand if you want to have fun with other people until we get to know each other better" Mark gave a soft smile but the lack of confidence had come in his voice. Donghyuck caressed his hair "after meeting you... you think i could get interested in someone else?" he tilted his head and Mark shrugged, "i want to get to know you better, Mark. and i want to be able to kiss you many times... whenever i want to" Donghyuck said between butterfly kisses he left all over Mark's face, making him laugh lightly at the act and damn, Donghyuck loved his laugh. "i make your words, mine" Mark said as he caressed Donghyuck's cheek, before leaning in to kiss him again one last time that night.

Mark helped Donghyuck get out of the box, still holding hands and when Mark was about to make way for them to get out from the curtains, Donghyuck pulled him "we'll see each other again... right?" he bit his lips, eyebrows frowned. Mark smiled and gaved him a brief kiss on the lips "of course we will" and kissed his forehead. They walked out from behind the curtains and made their way up the stairs from the DJ's dance floor. Mark said that he needed to find his brother, and Donghyuck just nodded and kissed his cheek. Not stopping smiling until he lost sight of Mark.

"wow..." he whispered to himself as he brought his hands to his hair. Not believing what just happened, and when he looked away from where Mark had disappeared, he saw Jaemin coming toward him with the same expression as him, "i need to tell you what happened" both said at same time while smiling.

  
  


* * *

 

the next day

JAEMIN'S PHONE

 

**Unknown number (04:32):** hey Jaemin, it's Lee Jeno. i'm near the Dream Culture High School. if you still want... we can have ice cream and talk a little. what do u think?

 

hey Jeno! of course i want :) i'm on my way. wait for me **:(04:35) Na Jaemin**

 

**Lee Jeno (04:35):** i can't wait to see you again

 

* * *

 

 

DONGHYUCK'S PHONE

 

**Unknown Number (05:27):** Hyuck, hey! it's Mark Lee. idk if you're interested but... if you want, we can watch a movie today or enjoy the sun at the beach. what do you say?

 

anything with you seems perfect Mark. beach first? **:(05:29) Donghyuck**

 

**Mark Lee (05:29):** i will wait for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind the typos, please. this was just a repost of a one shot i published last year.  
> anyways... thank you for read ❤


End file.
